


杨修贤我邀请你参与我的人生

by Lifugui



Category: 3333 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	杨修贤我邀请你参与我的人生

罗浮生做了一个星期的噩梦，他不是一个经常做梦的人，更别提噩梦。现在他再次惊醒，出了一身冷汗，额前的碎发被汗打湿贴在他额头上。房间里一点光也没有，他花了一些时间才适应过来。  
他怕黑这点在他跟杨修贤睡的第一个晚上就被发现了，他不愿说出来，强撑着只好紧紧抱着杨修贤换取一点点安全感，杨修贤几乎是在一瞬间明白，难得温柔得亲吻他，轻抚他的背。后来杨修贤为了治他这毛病不知道花了多少功夫，又是等着他睡着才把灯关了又是强行关灯让罗浮生抱着自己睡。不过结果并不完全的好，不是半夜又被罗浮生抱的喘不过气，就是跳过拥抱直接做其他让杨修贤腰痛的事情。小半年下来，罗浮生终于能规规矩矩关灯睡觉了。  
可是现在之前做的一切又功亏一篑了，罗浮生转身面对着熟睡的杨修贤，对方气息平稳，听着杨修贤的呼吸声他悬着的心才落下了一点。害怕是真的，罗浮生半撑着身子，忍不住去吻杨修贤，他的唇还是颤抖的。太暗了，罗浮生只能凭着记忆去寻他的唇，当他稳稳当当地贴在杨修贤的唇上时，对方唇瓣的温度才让罗浮生明白自己的唇有多冷。  
他忍不住含住杨修贤的唇，小心翼翼地吸允，仿佛杨修贤是块豆腐，一吸就破。就这样的浅尝辄止满足不了他，罗浮生忍不住加重力道，然后罗浮生得到了回应。  
杨修贤醒了，从罗浮生那张带着寒意的唇贴上来的时候他就醒了，可是他太累了，三个小时前罗浮生就把他全身的力气消耗得差不多了。  
“怎么了？”杨修贤主动伸手搂住罗浮生的脖子，亲了愣住的罗浮生一下，杨修贤顺着罗浮生的脊柱摸到后背，那件白色背心已经半湿了。杨修贤帮罗浮生把背心脱下，把背心扔到床下前还用来给罗浮生擦了一下后背。  
汗已经干得差不多了，罗浮生明显感到寒意，让他不由自主贴向杨修贤发烫的身体。“没事。”罗浮生把脸埋在杨修贤颈窝里，细细地吻着杨修贤，湿漉漉的吻和罗浮生呼吸的热气很快就把杨修贤的颈部弄得湿热。  
杨修贤侧过头看着罗浮生的头，伸手把贴在他额前的头发撩到一旁，“还在想一个月前的事？”  
“没有。”罗浮生封住了杨修贤的唇。

一个月前，老王接了个大单子，杨修贤这个小公主终于想起了自己是个杀手这个事，主动请缨，主要是他缺钱了，具体要干什么他也没说，只是神神秘秘地说：“要把罗浮生套牢了！”  
老王好心提醒他，只要把自己身体送给罗浮生，对方肯定欲罢不能被他牢牢锁住。杨修贤只给了老王两个字：肤浅。  
但是肤浅还是有肤浅的好处，如果杨修贤肤浅一点也不会被人砍了送到医疗室里。  
罗浮生冲到杨修贤执行任务的仓库时，杨修贤那件白色的T恤已经被血染得一半都是红色，躺在地上连喘息都没力气。罗浮生瞬间像疯了一样，手里的砍刀挥得毫无章法，每一砍都像是恨不得把人劈成两半。能把杨修贤砍倒对方显然也不是什么省油的灯，罗浮生也吃了不少苦头，被划伤了好几处，把人砍死了罗浮生也还没从愤怒中脱离出来，恨不得把人剁碎。  
“罗浮生。”杨修贤费力的叫着他，叫到最后一个“生”字的时候只剩一个气音了。罗浮生把砍刀扔到一边，跑过去小心翼翼抱起杨修贤，哽咽得说不出一句话。  
“你说，你是不是把我养肥了，打架都打不过那菜逼了。”杨修贤用尽力气把手抬起来给罗浮生把眼泪给擦了，手上的血全抹到罗浮生脸上，看起来还真的很像之前他加入老王这个团队时老王说的‘罗浮生就是个玉面阎王’。  
见不得光的职业，也就去不了医院，杨修贤被老王接到自己的医疗室养了一个月才好的，其实就是后背被砍了一刀流血比较多，缝针的时候罗浮生在一旁眼睛都红了。杨修贤的麻药还没见效，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，“罗浮生我没死呢，你哭什么。”  
罗浮生抓着他的手，诚恳地说：“我从后面入的时候，你后背就没那么好看了，我难过不行啊。”  
杨修贤突然就觉得老王的说的很在理，罗浮生就是一个肤浅的人。

 

“唔。”罗浮生被杨修贤咬了一口，他舔了舔嘴唇，一股血腥味，“干嘛！”  
“好好回答我。”杨修贤张开双腿主动搭在罗浮生腰上，“梦到什么了。”  
“你。”罗浮生伸手探向杨修贤的私处，那里前几个小时刚被罗浮生进入过，现在轻易就能包裹住罗浮生的两根手指。  
“梦到我在干嘛？”杨修贤被罗浮生冰凉的手指刺激到，但是下身又酸又痛，罗浮生冰凉的手指伸进来反而让他好受一点。  
“在被我干。”罗浮生又塞了一根手指，草草做了扩张就把自己送进去了，两人都发出了一声叹息。不过罗浮生是爽的，杨修贤是痛的。  
“你肾虚了吧？这种梦都能出一身冷汗。”  
“你说呢？”  
“我操！罗浮生！”  
罗浮生的突然进攻让杨修贤像全身过电一样，先是同后面只剩酥麻无力，杨修贤不能自控地渗出点生理盐水顺着眼角流到太阳穴，被顺着他下颚一路亲到他太阳穴的罗浮生舔个正着。“杨修贤。”罗浮生的声音低沉温柔，真不像他平时赖着杨修贤的样子。  
“你亲我一下。”  
罗浮生照做了，他吻住杨修贤，在杨修贤微微张嘴呼吸时将舌头滑进杨修贤的口腔，不似从前，罗浮生的吻不带情欲，更像是刻骨的温柔安慰但不是安慰杨修贤，是他自己，这点说出来连杨修贤都不信。  
他俩喘息的声音越来越重，尤其是杨修贤，这个自信的觉得自己的吻技高超的男人现在被罗浮生吻得六神无主发出奶猫叫声。杨修贤无意的叫声点燃了罗浮生最后的理智，他把杨修贤挂在他腰间的腿扯下。  
“我梦见你在仓库里，躺在地上。”罗浮生将杨修贤的腿折在胸前狠狠地用自己的巨物撞击杨修贤各种敏感点，“浑身是血。”  
说这句话的时候罗浮生的声音是颤的，杨修贤分辨不出是因为他下身激烈的动作造成的，还是说出来罗浮生肯定不愿意承认的原因。  
“唔，我吸你，吸得舒不舒服啊，生哥。”杨修贤浪叫着，没心没肺。  
“我怎么叫你，你都没醒。”罗浮生自顾自地说，他抓起杨修贤的手，轻轻含住杨修贤的指尖，这个温柔的动作跟他下半身像野兽一样的行为真不配。杨修贤已经感觉到了小穴的肿痛，但是爽是真的，他的性器已经被罗浮生肏得挺起，“我的宝贝顶着你，你就不觉得不舒服吗？”  
罗浮生腾出右手开始伺候杨修贤的宝贝，“然后老王来了。”拇指划过杨修贤的龟头，前端立马吐了些清液。  
“他叫我放开你，我没放。”  
在罗浮生的伺候下杨修贤射了一次，他舒服的发出一声叹气，“唉，咱能不提老王吗？”  
然后杨修贤就感受到了胸口一片湿热，他试图伸手去摸摸埋在他胸口的罗浮生的脸，被他抓住死死摁在床上。然后罗浮生开始吸允他的乳尖，两张唇瓣紧紧的含住，舌尖不断玩弄着杨修贤的乳头，然后是更多湿漉漉的吻，有罗浮生的唾液还有泪水。  
“他说，你死了。”罗浮生退出小穴，将杨修贤转了个身，难得贴心的给他垫了个枕头，让杨修贤不用费力把屁股翘起来。  
“呸呸呸。老子还有多少妹子没睡，怎么能死。”杨修贤骂骂咧咧，又在罗浮生贴在他身上的瞬间安静了，太热了。罗浮生的胸膛太热了，他感受到后背的温暖以及罗浮生跳动的心脏，很强烈。  
“你还想睡谁？”罗浮生舔了舔后槽牙，提枪直入，狠狠撞到最深处。  
“唔。。。。罗浮生，你就那么喜欢我？”杨修贤强忍痛意，笑着问罗浮生。  
“是啊，我巴不得天天干你干得你下不了床。”罗浮生细细吻着杨修贤的肩头。  
“你就不能换种说法？”  
“说什么，我爱你吗？”罗浮生乐了，杨修贤从没要求他说过这种话，即使只要杨修贤问，他一定会毫不犹豫地说。  
“你应该说，杨修贤，我邀请你一起渡过我剩下的人生，你愿意吗？”  
罗浮生趴在杨修贤耳边，一个字一个字的重复“杨修贤，我邀请你一起渡过我剩下的人生，你愿意吗？”  
杨修贤用力翘起屁股，把罗浮生的巨物吃到不能再吃进一丝一毫，“来啊，干死我吧，老公。”  
“遵命。”

第二天，老王突然来按了门铃，然后再罗浮生的注视下，扛着一幅画、一把玫瑰花、还有一袋生煎进门。  
“老王你干嘛？”除了生煎罗浮生一样没接。  
“杨修贤要我准备的。”老王把画和玫瑰放在茶几上，“杨修贤人呢？”  
“受伤了，里面躺着呢。”罗浮生瞅了瞅茶几上的画，丑得他皱眉。  
“受伤？！”自从上次之后，老王对受伤这两个字格外敏感，“伤哪了？”  
“屁股。”罗浮生笑了。  
老王话都不想说就摔门出去了，今天这两人也把自己当老/鸨了。  
罗浮生进到卧室，冲到床上把杨修贤蹭醒，“老王拿的那些都是什么东西啊。”  
“我画的画，最贵的那副，我叫老王赎回来了。”  
“多少钱？”罗浮生有些兴奋。  
“五百。”  
“？？？”  
杨修贤，心情大好，虽然腰很痛，他还是赏了罗浮生一个吻，“原本想买个房子，结果被那龟孙子给砍了，首付没了。”  
“你买房子干嘛。”罗浮生又把手伸进被子，抚摸杨修贤的细腰。  
“求婚呗，老王说直接把我送你就可以了，我还不信，果然生哥就是肤浅。”杨修贤笑得像狐狸，眼睛眯眯。  
“我肤浅？”罗浮生舔了舔后槽牙，“今晚要不要试试我可以多深？”  
“?!”


End file.
